Samasu
by DangerousVendetta
Summary: After being brutally raped, Naru has to deal with the physiological effects while also trying to fulfill a life long promise to Sakura.FemNarutox?
1. Chapter Ichi

**

* * *

**

**Samasu**

Chapter Ichi.

_

* * *

-_

_Beep.Beep.Beep._

"How is she doing Tsunade-sensei?"

"I don't know Sakura, she's been through alot."

The pink haired medic nin sighed. It has been three days. Three days and Naru was still asleep. Although Sakura couldn't blame her, if she went through what the blond had she wasn't sure if she would ever want to wake up.

_Beep.Beep.Beep._

They had found her in a pool of her own blood, her close non existent, passed out on the outskirts of Konoha. She was beat half to death and then some. If they had got her to the hospital and hour later, the blond would not be here right now. After a medical examination it was found that Uzumaki Naru, the brash, loudmouth Kanochi that had dreams of becoming Hokage was raped. How could someone do that to her? Oh yes, the Kyuubi. That probably had something to do with it. Sakura had known about Naru's little secret for some time now. She still could see no reason for the harsh actions taken on Naru. Had she experienced something similar before? How could the always smiling, bright, bubble, blond girl Sakura had know since her academe days go through all this?

_Beep.Beep.Beep._

Bringing herself out of her thoughts Sakura terned her gaze to the sleeping Naru. The blond girl had a peaceful look about her, short blond locks splayed out on the pillow, arms folded across her abdomen. The white hospital room brought back memories for Sakura, they weren't good ones ether. Naru had looked just like this when she came back from her failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. Sakura idly wondered if the blond would bounce back from this like she had in that case. Naru had helped so many people better themselves, Sakura included. She beat Neji out of his fate obsessed ways. Pushed Shikamaru to get off his lazy ass. Encouraged a shy, stuttering Hinata to stand up for herself. Taught Sakura the error of her fangirl ways and finally terned a blood obsesed Garra into a Kazikage. She had even got Tsunade to become Hokage. How would she handle this?

With one last look at the blond Sakura made her way out of the hospital room. She had some other patents to check on but she would definitely be back later today.

_Beep.Beep.Beep._

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Pain.

_Why did it hurt so much?_

_Where was she?_

Stifling a grone Naru slowly opened her eyes. White. Must be the hospital. How the hell did she survive? The blond was sure she had died that night. Someone must of found her. Licking her lips she let out a painful sigh. Damn, bruises sucked. Slowly terning her head to the right Naru almost smiled at the flower on the table beside her bed. Almost. She was to tired to do so right now. How long had she been out? It looked about mid afternoon by the light coming from the window. Gritting her teeth she terned her head back to the ceiling. Damn those Jounin had really done a number on her. All she could remember was pain and then passing out. She guessed that the saying 'ninja from the leaf where the best' was true, of course even at Naru's level she couldn't match up to three of theme.

Naru winced, what had they done to her? She had been beaten before, this was nothing new. The hole reason she became a ninja was so she wouldn't have to go through it anymore. She hoped that through learning the shinobi arts she would be able to defend herself. Naru new she was powerful, with the Kyuubi's help or not. She had learned the Rasengan in a shorter time than even Yondaime Hokage. Even with that, there was no way she could fight off three Jounin, especially sence she just got back from saving Garra from the Akatsuki.

A click was heard and Naru terned her eyes toward the door, Ah Sakura-chan was here. The Pink haired girl looked a little nervous. Naru just gave her a light smile, that was the best she could muster, but she would do it for Sakura-chan. "Hello, Naru. How are you feeling?" The fox girl closed her eye's. "I'm Fine Sakura-chan, never been better!" Sakura smiled uneasily at her, maybe she could bounce back from this, Naru did always have a nac for surprising people. The medical nin walked over to where Naru laid and sat down in a chair on her bedside. "How are you Sakura-chan?" Always worrying about others. "I'm fine Naru, your the one in the hospital!" She scolded. "Hehehe, Sorry." Naru chuckled lightly, but winced from the pain.

There was a long silence, witch Sakura didn't like. She wasn't used to having Naru be so quiet, so she broke it. "Umm, Naru?" The blond girl shifted her eyes to look at her. "D-do you remember anything that happened that night. Like who did this to you?" Naru closed her eyes in thought. "Not really, all I remember is three jounin, a fight, then pain before passing out." Sakura immediately started to panic, she didn't know what happened?! Did she know she was raped? Sakura didn't want to be the one to tell her! "Do you know what happened Sakura-chan?" No,no,no!

"Umm...Uh..." There was a click and her head flew to the door way where Tsunade stood. She was saved! Oh how grateful she was to her mentor right now. "Tsunade-sensei! Naru's awake! Isn't that grate!?" The pink haired girl smiled. The Hokage smiled at the blond girl before making her way into the room. "How are you doing Naru? You took quite a beating brat." Naru smiled weakly. This was one of the few times people came to visit her in the hospital, the first when she had come back from trying to recover Sasuke. Sakura had come to see her. She wouldn't tell anyone but when the pink haired girl had left, she cried out of pure happiness. "I'm fine Obaasan! I've been beat up worst than this, it's nothin!" Tsunade frowned but retorted with her usual anger. "Don't call me that brat! If you weren't in the hospital right now I'd nock the crap out of you!" Naru chuckled. "So, Obaasan do you know what all happened to me? All I can remember is a fight then passing out." The blond Hokages face went blank when the realization hit her that Naru had no idea what had happened to her.

"Sakura, could you leave the room. I need to talk to Naru in privet." Her voice was soft yet commanding. Sakura new what she was going to tell and made no objection as she moved from her seat to exit the room. " Awww, Sakura-chan doesn't have to leave! Come on Obaasan!" Naru complained. Sakura just smiled at the girl. "It's OK Naru, I have a few more rounds I need to make at the hospital anyway. I'll come back when I'm done." The blond pouted. " Fine, but you better come back Sakura-chan!" The medical nin smiled and waved goodbye before closing the door behind her. Once she was outside she leaned against the wall beside the door before slowly sliding down it. God, how would Naru react? Why did bad things always have to happen to team seven? First she loses Sasuke, now this.

Inside the room Tsunade sat in the chair Sakura once occupied by Sakura, trying to find a way to tell Naru what happened to her. "Naru, you really don't remember what happened to you after you passed out?" The fox girl looked at her strangely. "They probably just beat me up some more. Whats wrong Obaasan?" The Hokage sighed, she better just come out with it. "Naru, when we did a medical examination on you, we found that you had been raped. I'm sorry." Tsunade looked at the blond who was just staring at her, no expression on her face. Naru slowly terned her head to look at the ceiling blankly. "I see." Her voice was distant, she sounded lost. " Can you remember what your attackers looked like?" The sannin asked. "No. All I remember was pain then passing out. They must of done..._it _when I was unconscious."

Tsunade sighed. Why the hell did this have to happen to Naru damn it! She seriously needed some sake right about now. How the hell was she going to tell Jaraya, he'd probably want to do some magger ass kicking. So would Kakashi, the copy nin did always feel the need to help Naru after she got a Raikiri to the chest by her own teammate two and a half years ago. This could even upset the leafs alliance with Sand. The Kazikage was good friends with Naru after she saved him from a life of useless killing. If Garra got wind of this, how would he react? Especially sence the girl just got back from saving his life for the second time. Shifting her gaze back to Naru she saw the girl was looking at her.

"Obaasan, could you give me some time alone?" Tsunade smiled at her before standing up. "Sure brat, If you need anything just call. Me, Sakura or Shizune will be here in a jiffy." The blond smiled at her as she moved to the door. The sannin stopped in the door way and looked over her shoulder. "Really Naru, If you need anything. Just call." Closing the door behind her Tsnade called fore her black haired assistant to get her some sake. She was going to need it.

Back in the hospital room Naru stared blankly at the ceiling. She couldn't think. This was something she had never thought of before. Naru had never really thought about sex or anything of the like. Maybe sometimes she dreamed of kissing Sakura-chan but that was it. Naru had always acted like a tomboy, pulling pranks, hanging out with the boys, hell she even had a rival/best friend that was a guy. She would have never expected this from the people of the village. Especially the ninja, she thought they would be to discussed by her to do something like that to her. She was wrong she guessed. The fox girl could feel tears in her eyes and did nothing to hold them back. She was alone, it was OK to cry.

As silent tears pooled at the corner of her blue eyes before disappearing in her blond hair Naru though about her past. She could remember the first time she was beaten. Naru had been five, and had accidentally broken a glass that she was washing for the mean orphanage lady. Naru couldn't remember her name, but she remembered the look on her face when she stormed into the kitchen to see Naru staring down at the broken glass. The brown haired women had terned red in anger and smacked Naru across the face, cosing the girl to fall hands first into the glass. Her palms had been cut badly but the woman just kicked her in the ribs before walking away. After a few more beating like that Naru always smiled and never cried. The fox girl wouldn't find out why she was treated so badly until she was twelve from the traitor Mizuke. She had the Kyuubi inside her, people didn't see her as Naru, but as the fox demon itself.

Painfully shifting to her side, Naru curled into a ball. How could they take this from her. Her apartment had been burned down before. It had been ransacked. She couldn't go into any stores to by proper clothing or proper food. Don't get her wrong she still loved ramen as much as everyone thought she did but she also ate it because Teuchi, the owner of the ramen stand, was one of the few people who was nice to her. She had been beaten, broken and now raped. What else could they take from her. They only thing she had left was her friends and her best one had left her for power. Why was she not good enough to keep the things the loved? Sasuke had left her. She had loved him as her friend and maybe even her brother but he had left and now she only had six months to get him back or Orochi-teme would take him forever.

That thought made her angry, no way was she letting that snake bastard take her friend away. She wasn't going to let what happened to her take her dream away ether. Once she became Hokage she was going to show every one just how strong she was. Did those Jounin think they could brake her? Did they think they could stop her from making her dream come true? Well she was just going to have to show them how wrong they where. Naru griped the sheet tight in her hands and clinched her jaw. She wanted to get up and train right now. She wanted to do something. Slowly releasing her grip on the sheets Naru uncurled. She needed rest, she was tired of thinking. Once she was better, she would show them what she could do.

-

* * *

NOTES:

Kyuubi- The fox Demon sealed inside Naru/Naruto

Obaasan-Grandma

Chan-A suffix used for a close female friend or a girl you like.

If you can't tell by now that Naruto is a girl in this story then you are an idiot. This is one of my first fan-fiction to actually post anywhere but not one of my first to write. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames. Especially if your going to tell me how you hate female Naruto stores, if you don't like them then don't read them. Also if you havent already guessed then ill tell you. Naruto/Naru is Bi in this story. I don't like not having the Naru liking Sakura element in stores. I think that's a big part of who Naruto is so I'm not taking it out. Also sense shes Bi there is room to open up other parings. Another thing in this story, Naru has no secret love for Sasuke, they are friends, that's it. Well at least for Naru that it, I'm not going to tell you how Sasuke feels tell later on. This story will most likely follow the Manga up until i see fit to change it so if you don't like spoilers then DON'T READ, there will most defiantly be allot of them. Thank you.


	2. Chapter Ni

**

* * *

**

**Samasu**

Chapter Ni.

* * *

-

When Naru woke up the next morning most of her bruises had healed thanks to Kyuubi's chakra. Her ribs where still sore but she could sit up with just miner pain. Her right leg had been broken and that was the biggest thing that was keeping her in the hospital. When Tsunade came in the afternoon she would be released. That news made Naru happy, as soon as she got out of this place the better. All she wanted to do was get out of bed and train to get Sasuke back. If she couldn't protect herself then how could she protect the ones she loved. Naru had to get stronger, now.

"I see your up Naru." Came a lazy voice. Naru snapped her head towards the sound to see Kakashi leaning against the wall reading his book, his cruches in the chair besid him. She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't sensed him come in. "How are you feeling?" He looked up from his book. "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, everyone keeps asking me that!" The fox girl wined. "When do you get out?" Kakashi moved closer to the bed, limping a little. "Probably tomorrow or later today, I really want to get training." Her sensei just 'hmmm'ed and watched her with lazy eyes. After a long silence Naru looked at her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm not going to let what happened to me get in the way of my dream." She terned her gaze to the window. "When I get out of here, I want you to teach me everything you know." Kakashi nodded, looking out at Konoha with her. "It was wrong, what happened to you Naru. Hokage-sama is going to find them and punish them." His voice was low, like he was hiding some emotion behind it.

"I need to get stronger sensei, how can I get Sasuke-teme back if I couldn't even stop this?" The jounin shifted under her words. "What happened to you Naru wasn't your fault. Your still only a Gunin at Chuunin level. No one expects you to be able to beat three jounin." Naru sighed, looking back at her sensei."I'm going to bring him back Kakashi. I'm going to bring him back to keep my promise to Sakura-chan and I want you to teach me. After your better of course, you got your ass kicked by those Akatsuki bastards." Naru laughed. Kakashi just smiled at her."I'll teach you when your out." The blond looked down at her hands. "Damn I hate hospitals, there so boring!"

As Kakashi was about to say something the hospital door clicked open again to reveal Tsunade. "Obaasan! I hope your here to heal me!" Naru exclaimed. The Hokage smirked at her before entering the room. "Of course brat, what else would I be here for?" She looked at Kakashi and smiled, the jounin responded with his own. "Well I better be going, get better Naru. Find me after your out." Naru opened her mouth to say something but the sannin cut in."You shouldn't even be out of the hospital Kakashi, go home and rest." Waving her words off, Kakashi walked to the door grabing his crutche on the way."I'm fine Hokage-sama." Naru frowned at him."Kakshi-sensei, don't strain yourself to much. You won't be able to teach me any cool new moves!" He smiled over his shoulder at her. " Don't worry Naru, I'll always have energy for that. See ya later." "Bye sensei!"

"Alright brat let me see your leg." Tsunade commanded, moving next to the bed. Naru complied, flipping the sheets off. Her right leg was in a temporary splint, wrapped with bandages up to her knee. Tsunade removed them with a frown, Naru's leg was bruised from the ankle up. Blue and purple splotches covered her calf and the top of her leg. Naru winced when the Hokage laid her hands on the wound. "Ok Naru, just lay back, this may sting a little." Swallowing the fox girl leaned back to star at the celling while Tsunade did her work.

A green glow came from the sannin's hands as she pored healing chakra into the leg. The bone was broken clean through so there was no need to use chakra scalpel. The bruises had all but disappeared on Naru's tan skin and the pain soon ebbed into nothing. Naru's eyes fluttered as she felt the healing chakra run into her leg. It was cool and soothing, like someone was poring water over the wound. When the green glow started to fade Tsunade sighed. "Well, its done brat. You should be able to leave in a few hours, after I do the damned paper work." Straightening herself up the Hokage smiled at Naru.

"Thanks Obaasan, I feel grate!" Naru sat up, proping her pillow behind her. "Don't call me that brat! I'm the Hokage!" The blond girl laughed at the sannin. "What ever Obaasan, I'm gonna be the Hokage to someday to ya know, you shouldn't be calling me brat." Tsunade sighed. "Whatever brat, I'll have Sakura come get you when you can leave. Her shift ends soon anyway. Get some rest, your body heals faster when its in sleep mode." "Yea, yea. Will do Obaasan." Rolling her eyes the Hokage walked to the door. "I'll see you later brat." Naru waved."Bye Obaasan!" With a smirk Tsunade closed the door.

Terning her gaze to the window Naru sighed, she was bored. What was there to do in the hospital besides sit? She wanted to get up and move around. Terning her head towards the clock that was on the wall Naru sighed _again_. It was only 2:00, Sakura didn't get off tell 5:00. What the hell was she supposed to do for three hours? Naru wanted to see her friends, she had only just got back from training with Ero-sannin when they left to help Gaara with Gai's team. After that she only got to see the rest of the rookie nine for a few hours.

Naru narrowed her eyes. That's right, she was with Shikamaru and Chouji when that weird guy attacked them. He never said his name and had that freaky smile on his face. He wore a black top that only went down to his navel. It had one long sleeve while the other was short. Black ninja gloves and a sword strapped to his back. The thing that freaked Naru out was that he knew her name. She had never met the guy. Another thing that was he had called her 'no-tits', what the hell was that? She didn't know the guy and he was insulting her, and he called her weak! Well that was enough for her, she officially didn't like the guy.

The blond shifted down to lay her head on the pillow. With Kakashi limping around on crutches she would have to wait to do missions. Naru wanted to go hunt down the Akatsuki. She didn't want a repeat of sand. Also if she new where Itachi was, then maybe she could get some information on Sasuke. They only had six months to get him back. Six months. If the teme wouldn't have left they could have gone after them together. Sasuke could have got his revenge and he wouldn't of betrayed Konoha. 'Damn him..." Naru frowned. Did he know what he put Sakura through? Did he care? Did he think about them when he was in sound? He was her best friend, if she ever had one. He had said she was his too, of course that was right before he rammed a Chidori into her chest.

Naru flipped to her right side, looking out the window. In all truth Naru could see why Sasuke left Konoha. It was to nice, to sincere, to loving. Sasuke thought that all of that would get in the way of power. He wanted to kill his brother so badly that he would betray his friends. She never thought of Sasuke would leave until that day on the roof of the hospital. When they had fought with almost all they had. There was something in his eyes that made her gasp. It was a longing, a want, a need. A need to get out and to go. For what Naru had not known at the time but she did now. Revenge. Pure and simple revenge for his family.

The day Sasuke left she saw those eyes again, they where mesmerizing. She had never known the eyes of an avenger could be so dark. They where endless pools of hate and sorrow, and the words he had spoke to her before their battle. It was like he was in the past, still trying to get out of his brothers shadow. His voice was so calm, so collected. Naru had yelled at him, pleaded with him, but none of that made any difference. He had left. Sasuke had left her and Sakura. Sometimes she thinks maybe they should let him go, let him have his revenge on his brother. But then she remembers the look in his eyes wright before there Chidori and Rasengan clashed. It was one of regret and sadness. He didn't want to kill her and when she woke up in the hospital, knowing that he could have. She vowed to save him, even if it was from himself.

Closing her eyes Naru let herself stop thinking. This was all giving her a head ace. She wasn't the type of girl to analyze things to much. To her it was plane a simple, he was her friend and she was going to get him back from that snake bastard one way or another. Smiling at the thought of beating Orochimaru Naru drifted off to sleep where dark haired avengers came home and snake saninn where no more.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next day Naru was finally out of the hospital. After she had woken up from her nap, Sakura had taken her home. Her wounds had healed completely, there wasn't a scratch on her. She was happy about that, now she could train. After seeing Sakura's new skills in the fight against Kakashi and the Akatsuki she wanted to spar with her pink haired teammate. Well, it looked like that just wasn't going to happen at the moment. As soon as she had left her apartment this morning Sakura had came and told her that they had a meeting at the bridge. Something important was going to happen apparently. Naru didn't really care, she was just excited about what it could be.

"Ne,ne Sakura-chan. What do ya thinks gonna happen?" Naru asked from beside her teammate. They where currently heading towards the bridge where team seven had their meetings. Naru didn't think Kakashi-sensie would be there. He had injured himself _again_ while trying to train on crutches. Naru had told him not to strain himself damn it! Did anyone listen to her? "I don't know Naru, Tsunade-sensei just told me to get you and go to the bridge." Replied Sakura. The blond sighed, oh well she guessed they would find out when they got there.

When Naru reached the bridge she was greeted by a not to pleasing sight. Standing there, clad in a black shirt that went above his bellybutton and that damned smile, was the guy who had attacked her earlier with Shikamaru and Chouji. "YOU!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. The man standing next to him terned towards her voice. Naru had never seen him before ether. He was clad in a jounin vest, black ninja pants, and had an unusual head band that looked exactly like the 2nd Hokage. His black hair was short, only showing at the top of his head and he had a calming presence about him.

"Hiya..." Greeted the 'freak' as Naru had subconsciously dubbed him. The jounin glanced between the two. "Hello team Kakashi, I'm Yamato. I'll be taking Kakashi's place as team leader. " Naru wasn't really paying attention, she was occupied with glaring holes in 'freak'. Sakura wasn't ether, she was quickly glancing between the two. Was it just her or did Naru have a particular dislike for this person? "Naru, do you know this person?" The boy spoke instead. " Sorry about before. I just wanted to test my new team member. I just didn't know it would be a bitch with no tits." Sakura's eye twitched, how the hell did he know Naru. By the words he was saying it sounded like he didn't like her much but that wasn't what unnerved her. His voice, all that had been said in a clearly fake cheerful tone, with a smile and all.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!?" Burst Naru who Sakura had a hold of from behind to keep her from charging. "Hey! he's are teammate now! Cool down!" She yelled at the blond. Looking at the smiling boy her browns frowned. "Your not very nice." He tilted his head to the side and laughed a little. " Really? I like people like you, friendly crones." Sakura immediately bristled. " YOU WHAT!!?" The jounin who had been quite through the hole conversation broke in at this point to stop any more arguing. "Hey, remember what you said to Naru!"

Yamato sighed, why did he take this job again? "Any way...from now the four of us are off on a mission...but look at you, there's no time to toss you in a cage and get you used to each other. So introduce yourselves." Naru frowned. " Uzumaki Naru." Sakura eyebrow was still twitching. "Haruno Sakura." 'freak' was smiling. "My name is Sai." Yamato looked the three over. "Well now that we know each other that's the end of that. Now I'll explain the mission."

"From here the four of us will proceed to the Tenchi Bridge. There we will intercept the spy Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. We can gain a valuable source of information which may lead to formulating a plan to assassinate Orochimaru and take Sasuke back. So keep focused! We will assemble at the front gate in one hour! After sorting out equipment, we will depart!"

When Yamato was finished with his speech Naru and Sakura walked to gather while Sai went his separate way. Traveling down the village street Naru couldn't help but complain. The guy who had attacked her and called her a bitch was on her team! " I can't stand that asshole Sai! Why his he taking Sasuke's place? Three people is enough for team Kakashi!" Sakura glanced at her blond teammate. " Hes definitely very vulgar...but don't you think he resembles Sasuke somewhat? His face, his voice..." The fox girl's eyes widened and her mouth was agape. "NO WAY! Sasukes cooler...no he's just better!"

Sakuras eyes widened a bit. She looked at Naru and gave her a grateful smile. "Your right. Sasuke is somewhat cooler than Sai." Naru pumped her fist in the air. "Hell yea! Sasuke is way better!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The apartment was neat. Everything had a place down to the paint brushes on the table to the scrolls on the desk. Wooden frames on the wall held hand drawn pictures done by the resident himself. The plaques that where to hold a title where blank, none of the pictures had been named. Sai packed his summons scrolls into his pack while glancing at the clock. Picking up a drawing he paused in packing it. There was a little boy with short black hair in a black shirt and shorts. Sai stared at it before his eyes widened.

With a swing of his sward he blocked the attack that came from behind. He stared blankly at the Anbu mask of his attacker. " Good thing. Yeah...never let yourself be off-guard." Sai sheathed his weapon and the masked nin did the same. "What is it sempai?" Reaching into their pocket the nin handed him a envelope. Wordlessly Sai opened it and checked the contents before returning his gaze to the nin. "OK, you have been assigned to a top secret mission. Make sure to carry out the orders of Danzou, the man who will ensure the villages future."

The unknown nin glanced out the window before continuing. " Also, failure is not an option." Sai stared at them blankly. "I know." Spotting the drawing on the table the nin sighed. "Your still...carrying that thing around ...?" The black haired boy looked away. "...This is..." He faltered and the other shinobi's voice was stern. " In 'Root'...you have no name...you have no feelings..." "You have no past...you have no future. All that exists is the mission." Sai finished, still looking at the floor. There was a silence.

"The unseen ones who support the grate tree of Kahona from the depths of the earth, our intentions of 'Root'. Don't forget it." When Sai blinked and he was alone. " Yes...'' He whispered to no one.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ah...already that bad..." Said Tsunade. "Yes..." Replied Sakura who was standing in front of the Hokage. She had come to see her after her meeting at the bridge. They where currently talking about the behavior of a certain hyperactive blond and vulgar brunet. "...Well there's no way around it. Just try to keep Naru under control." "I'll try my best for the moment but..." She was interrupted by a nock at the door. Tsunade sighed. "ENTER!"

The door opened to reveal and older man with bandages covering most of his face. His left eye could be seen and so could frowning mouth. He wore a white yukata with a black cloth draped on his right shoulder. Sakura lifted an eyebrow. 'Who could that be...?' "Danzou...what is it?" Asked the frowning Hokage. " You have assigned an elite Anbu to be the leader of Kakashi's team, I trust?" His voice was low and had a rasp to it. "I chose the person who stood out the most sense Sandame was in office." Danzou smirked. "Excellent...but I hope he hasn't taken Sandame's teachings to heart. That old man was always afraid of getting into disputes and making decisions." Tsunade's brow creased and she gave a 'hmph'. "Like how your grandfather taught Sandame Hmmm?" The sannin frowned.

"Anyway, I'm satisfied." He continued as he walked to the door. "Now I can go and eat...good-bye'' The door closed with a soft click. Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed, she had to control her temper. 'Don't brake the desk...don't brake the desk...don't brake the desk...' Sakura looked at the space Danzou just occupied before asking. "Who in the world what that?" The Hokage opened her eyes. "He competed for the chair of Sandame Hokage with the late Sarutobi-sensai. He's and overly serious, militaristic logical thinking leader, and Sai's superior. As the student of the moderately thinking Sandame and granddaughter of Shodai Hokage, he hates me."

Sakura frowned at her sensai, she didn't like the guy. What wright did he have to dislike Tsunade? It's not her fault he didn't get the position of Sandame Hokage. "Well, its time Sakura." The pink haired girl's mood brightened. She was going on a mission with Naru, and it was about Sasuke! "Yes...I'm off."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The new team Kakashi looked out the gates of Konoha, all of them with different expressions. Naru was frowning while looking at Sai. Sakura had an eyebrow rased and a frown, her eyes on Sai. Sai, well, he was smiling that damned freaky smile of his. Yamato sweet dropped. Again, why the hell did he take this job? "Right then. Team Kakashi departs!"

-

* * *

Shodai Hokage- First Fire Shadow

'Root'- A super secret group within Anbu Headed by Donzou.

Not my favorite chapter but it works. Oh I got some complaint's for me not Betaing my story. Sorry I don't know how! hehehehe. Also about my grammar, yes I know i suck. I can't help it. And my spelling would be so much worse if it wasn't for Orangoo. Oh well, I have a spelling disorder so I've herd it all before.

Some one asked me if Naru was a lesbian. Well, if you actually read the author's notes you would know she was bi. Hey I don't blame you though, I don't read author's notes ether. Shhhh, don't tell anyone I told you.


	3. Chapter San

**

* * *

**

**Samasu **

chapter San.

**

* * *

**

**Awkwardly the new four man team proceeds on their mission...**

Yamato was not having a very good day. When Tsunade had told him that he would be taking over team Kakashi he was a little apprehensive. The Hokage had assured him that he was 'the best man for the job' as she had put it but he still had his doubts. Yamato knew he was chosen for the position thanks to his excellent record and 'special gift', in other words he really was the best nin for the job. It's not that he didn't think he could accomplish the task of being team leader, it's just didn't know if he wanted to. Yamato was and Anbu at heart, he had been for many years. The idea of taking three brats under his wing was a little startling, even if two of the thee had been trained by sannin. He also knew that there would be some tension between the two original member and the replacement. Well, tension was an understatement.

Team seven was currently on there way to a hotel where they would rest for the night. They had been walking for several hours in an awkward silence. Naru was glaring angrily at Sai from the corner of her eyes the hole way. Sakura, who had chosen to stay beside Naru just in case any fights broke out, was glancing between the two worriedly. Sai, well Sai was ether oblivious to the obvious tension in the air or just didn't give a shit.

The black haired 'Ne' quirked and eyebrow at his blond teammate. "What is it?" Naru said nothing as she continued to look him over. 'I guess they are a little alike...the voice too...' "Please stop staring at me. Don't make me hit you." Sai frowned at her. The orange clad girl bristled and raised her fist at him. "EVERY DAMN THING YOU SAY JUST PISSES ME OFF MORE!" She shouted while immediately dismissing all thoughts of the freak being anything like her missing best friend. "I don't have any malice towards you." The boy replayed calmly. "LIAR!" Naru apparently didn't believe a word 'freak' was saying. "I'm just trying to put on that kind of attitude." "AHA SO YOU DO HAVE MALICE!" She shot back in triumph."WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" The fox girl continued. "ALL YOU DO IS PISS PEOPLE OFF!"

'Damn..' though Yamato. He had been waiting for the blond girl to explode for a couple of hours. This was a long time coming, the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. However, her comments about the 'root' member where going a little to far. "Hey, hey! Don't say something like that right in front of your captain Naru." The Anbu nin sighed and placed a hand on his hip before continuing. "Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team. I thought Kakashi-san had taught you that. Someone like you in a team with the grate Kakashi-san, whats with you?"

Naru glared and jabbed her finger at Sai. "IT'S BECAUSE HE'S NOT A MEMMBER OF OUR TEAM!! THE OTHER MEMMBER OF TEAM KAKASHI IS SASUKE!!" She clinched her fist at her sides, gritting her teeth. "...This guy is ...just taking Sasuke's place, someone chosen to fill the gap. I'll never consider someone like him as a team member!" Naru was sething. How could this guy just come in and expect to take Sasukes place? Who the hell did he think he was!?

The 'Ne' member stared blankly at them before slowly his mouth slid into one of his fake smiles. "Well...I'm glad you think of me that way. I wouldn't want to be likened to the weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru's clone who only cared about power and ran of to betray Konoha." That probably wasn't the right thing to say. Naru growled and proceeded to charge, intent on showing him just what she thought of that comment but was stopped by Sakura's raised arm.

"...Truly the most important thing is teamwork." The pink haired girl stated frowning. She doped her arm and walked to stand in front of Sai. "Sai...Naru...since she doesn't know you all that well...she just said to much. I'm sorry. Pleas forgive her..." Naru frowned at her. What was Sakura-chan saying? Was she actually taking his side!? "S-sakura-chan..." Yamato sighed "Well...I'm glade at least one of you is reliable..." Sai smiled at Sakura. "Think nothing of it." He said cheerfully. The medic nin smiled at him. "Well, that's good."

Well, if you where expecting them all to jog happily away into the sunset you got another thing coming. After Sakura's cheerful smile she immediately sent him back ten feet with a chakra filled punch. That was unexpected wasn't it? There was a round of 'HUH?!' from Naru and Yamato from the background as Sakura glared at Sai. "On the other hand...me, you don't have to forgive."

The medical nin was pissed! How dare he talk about Sasuke-kun like that! Iner Sakura was telling her to show him just what she had learned from Tsunade but she held herself back.

The black haired nin stood while wiping the blood from his lip. "You fooled me completely...that fake laugh before." He stated calmly. Sakura stood from her crouched position and terned away from him. "Since you you don't seem to know anything about Sasuke-kun...Don't talk about things you know nothing about! If you bad-mouth Sasuke-kun again, I won't hold back." Sakura said while sending him another glare over her shoulder. "Hehehe...Gotcha...I won't say anything in front of you- " Sai smiled. "- but you being able to use a fake smile like that...I'll remember that."

"You just got hit! Why are you so cheerful!?" shouted Naru. She was truly unnerved by Sai's constant smile. It was unnatural fore someone to smile that much, and this was coming from someone who was known for their grin. The smile on Sai's face disappeared, he went completely blank. His cold black eyes bore into her blue ones and she shifted her weight on her right foot. "A smile's the way to get out of trouble. Even if it's fake. Amazingly it fools every one...I read that in a book before...It doesn't look like it works here though." Sakura and Naru frowned at him. What the hell was he talking about?

"SHICHUU-TOU NO JUTSU!" The ground shook as roots shot out to form a cage behind the once quiet Jounin. Yamato, who was the owner of the jutsu, sighed and shook his head. Time to get there minds back on track and stop this useless bickering. "If you guy won't stop arguing ill have to toss you in a cage. I said we don't have time before we got to the Tenchi bridge, but there's five days." His voice was calm, like he didn't just use a kage level technique. Naru and Sakura stared wide eyed at Yamato, both thinking the same thing. 'That's...that's...Shodai-sama alone's secret jutsu...'

Sakura frowned. ' Mokuton Ninjutsu...what could Yamato...what kind of person is this...?' The jounin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wood. " As the mediator here, here's me my proposition. You can spend a day or so in the cage to work out you deference's...or we can make are way to the hotel that has a hot springs. What'll it be?" Yamato's face suddenly became shadowed and he spoke in a lower tone. "You guys don't really know me me well either. I like being nice and friendly, but...I don't have any problems with ruling by fear ether..."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Naru sighed and sunk deeper into the water. Her, Sakura, and Sai had chosen to shut up and head the the hotel. The evil look on Yamato's face had freaked them all out! The blond girl was a little wary of the jounin now. One minute he was smiling and calm, the next there was a frown and a glint in his eye. Who the hell could change personalities that fast!? ' ...ok...Sakura-chan probably could...' Naru looked over at her pink haired teammate and smiled, her and Sakura where leaning back against the bamboo wall that separated the boys side from the girls. Naru was glad it wasn't co-ed, with Sai around she never new what he might say. Probably something about her boobs. Stupid freak.

"Hey Naru, what do you think of Yamato-taichou?" Sakura asked. She had been thinking about the jutsu he pulled earlier. That was one of the first Hokage's special technique's. A perfect blend of the earth and water element's. Very powerful, very powerful indeed. "He freaks me out! Did you see the look on his face?! I thought he was going to kill us!" The blond girl replied not so calmly.

"I admit, he can be quite scary at times.'' Sakura stated. "But I know he must be powerful, the jutsu he used was special."

Naru frowned, she new who was the owner of the jutsu. The third Hokage had used it against Orochimaru when he attacked Konoha during the Chuunin exams. Sandaime was not the owner of the jutsu though, his sensai was. The first Hokage. "How do you think he learned it?" Her voice had a calmness that Sakura was not used to in the blond. "I don't know Naru. I don't see how he could have. Unless Sandaime-sama tough it to him." Naru looked away from her. She didn't like talking about the old man, it brought up some painful memorys.

With a sigh she stood and wrapped her towel around her. "Well Sakura-chan, I'm done. I'll see you in the morning!" Naru smiled at Sakura and proceeded to walk through the gate to the hallway that would lead to there rooms. She was sharing one with Sakura to save money, Yamato was sharing with Sai for the same reason. As she walk down the deserted hallway her smile faded and was replaced with a small frown. Naru didn't know why but she didn't seam to have the same energy that she was used to. She felt like her head was under water and clouded.

"Well, well...so you really do have tit's." Said a voice from in front of her. Naru jerked her head up to come face to face with a smiling Sai. Damn why did she have to meet him her!? "Grrr...WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND BOOB"S!!?" She shouted. The 'Ne' member just smiled at her and continued walking until he reached his room. Naru watched him go a twitch in her eyebrow. God she hated him! He was taking Sasuke's place on there team...no wait...trying...yes trying to take Sasuke's place on there team. He had some sort of obsession with boobs, and he had that damn freaky smile! Why couldn't she just beat the crap out of him and make him go away!

Growling in a not unlike fox way she continued to her room with her fist clinched. Tomorrow would be better she told herself. Tomorrow would be much better.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

In the morning Sakura found Sai with his back to her, he seemed to be drawing or writing something. She sighed and made her way over. No time like now to get to know her new teammate, even if she didn't like him. "Sai?" She called to him. The movements of his arms stopped and he terned so that it gave her a chance to see what he was doing. 'So he draws...' She smiled and walked to stand directly behind him. "Heeeey, drawing a picture?"

He terned his head to look at her. "What is it?" Sakura said nothing and leaned over his shoulder. Sai was an excellent artist, the picture was beautiful. The morning sky, when the sun was just starting to tern the horizon purple, all done in charcoal. Sakura smiled and terned her head to look at him. "Your really vulgar, but you have a nice side to, right?...unexpectedly..." Sai smiled back. "That fake smile. Wasn't that hit before enough for you?"

Sakura's smile molded into a smirk. "Well not really.-" her smirk disappeared."-Just kidding! I just came to see the picture. I thought it must be a landscape since your doing it here. This picture, what is it called?" The 'Ne' member cocked his head to the side. "...Called...?" "You haven't decided on a name yet?" Sakura asked. "No, that's not it. I've drawn hundreds, maybe thousands of pictures so far...none of them have titles."

Sakura frowned. "Ohhhhh...But don't pictures usually have titles...? Like portraits have the persons name. Other pictures have the situation at the time, and the artists feelings." Sai's charcoal pencil abruptly stopped moving making a blemish on the paper. Silence followed for a few seconds before he spoke in a distant voice. "...To be more precise, even if I try to give them titles, I just can't do it. They don't put me in the mind of anything...I don't feel...anything." Sakura's eyes widened, what could Sai be talking about? He seemed lost when he was talking about his feelings.

"I gess thats why your always talking so insensitively!" Said a female voice from behind. They both craned there necks to see Naru standing there in her usual orange vest and black t-shirt. Her hands where stuffed in the pockets of her black capri's as she stared at them both with a frown. " Come on where about to go! Yamato-taichou told me to come and get you." Sakura smiled and stood up straight, stretching her back as she did so.

Naru 'hmph'ed at Sai's picture. "That picture, nothing special!" Of course she didn't really think this. It was good, but Sai made things suck, so suck the picture did. The black haired boy smiled up at her. "That's about right. Just like your boobs." Naru's eyes went wide and she clinched her teach. How the hell do you get a sexual innuendo out of that!? "I'M NOT KIDING AT ALL WHEN I SAY I REALLY CAN'T STAND YOU!" She shouted while pointing a finger at him. "IF YOU'VE GOT SOMTHING TO SAY TO ME, QUIT THE FAKE SMILE'S AND SAY IT TO MY FACE! IF IT'S A FIGHT YOUR AFTER, I'M GAME!!"

Sai said nothing before smiling. "That's not it at all...I really don't think anything of you." He stated calmly. Naru frowned at him while Sakura frowned at them both. Why couldn't they both just get along? Did there always have to be two members of team seven that fought?

"Pleas go ahead, I'll be right there when I'm done cleaning." Said Sai while putting his supplies back in his pack. Spotting a book on the ground Sakura decided to help him. The item seemed to be a picture book. The images weren't printed so she assumed Sai had drawn them. The cover was a boy with blond hair, he had a frown on his face and looked rather sad. "This isn't printed. Did you draw this too?" She asked. "Yeah..'' He replied while taking it some her."Ahhhhhh, a picture book...?" Sakura payed no mind to the disapproving 'Hmph' from Naru in the background.

"Hey...could you show it to me while where on the way?" She asked smiling at him. "I can't do that. Because its incomplete.-" He looked down at the book with a frown. "-And I don't give it to other people. Because it was my brother's."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was night again, team Kakashi had been walking all day. They where currently some where close to the Tenchi bridge where they would meet the spy. First they where going to have to camp and figure out there plan of action though. The walk had been relatively peaceful, there was no bickering like there had been before. Naru had been stealing glances at Sai from the corner of her eye but they held no anger in them. She was trying to figure her new team member out. Yamato was glad about that, it was better than the constant yelling.

Yamato made a motion for them to stop and smiled. "Here's just fine." He said while placing his hands together. "MOKUTON SHICHUU KA NO JUTSU!" The ground shook one again as roots shout from the earth to form a...house! Yes a house. It was two stories high with balcony surrounding the hole second floor. The roof was the traditional Japanese style and there was a large leaf sigh in above the door. "We'll camp here fore the night." Said Yamato while walking forward. "I really wouldn't call this camping..."Muttered Sakura as she followed.

After everyone got settled inside the house Yamato decided to start with the mission plan. "Everyone come here for a bit." He said from his position in the middle of the room. "What is it?" Ask Sakura who had been looking out the window. "It's about Sasori of the Akatsuki. I got Sasori's file from sand as a starter but tell me about his behaviour, characteristics and habits. Because your the only one who has ever seen Sasori." His remark was directed at Sakura, she was the one who had beaten him on the mission to save Gaara.

Sakura frowned at the memory of Sasori. She remembered his eyes before he died, even in the end they never showed any life. He really was a puppet like he made his body to be. Then there was Chiyo-sama, the old woman that gave up her life to save the red haired Kazekage. She had also saved Sakura's life during battle.

"Why are you asking that?" Naru asked. "The Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's ranks will come expecting Sasori.-" Said Yamato. "-He might see though it right away but its better to approach him transformed as Sasori." "Being a spy brings it's share of risks-" Added Sai from the corner. "- So he will most likely be on his guard." Yamato frowned. "Just encase this is a trap set by Akatsuki, I will go ahead alone first. You will all be on standby waiting for my instructions."

"Given that there was an Akatsuki spy in the sand Yuura-" Said Sakura. "-And that he said it when he was about to die, I really don't think he was lying..." "Still that spy...He must be extremely skillful..." Sai said in a low voice. Naru frowned and her teeth together. "Lets do it."

"Right, now for the real problem...I've already told you the concrete plans for the mission up ahead-" Yamato Said. "-Our objective is purely capture. Under no circumstances must the target be killed. Even if it results in a battle. If they are killed we will have lost a valuable information source. This mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy. Given that it's a target mission I'll be the first to go in. And you will all act as backup."

Yamato's eyes roamed the group before returning to the scroll in front of him. "The strategy is simple. First we will restrain the target. Second if I fail to restrain them and a battle situation arises, you will all be ready to fight on my command." His eyes shifted from the scroll back to the genin once again. "And if we reach a situation as in part two, then we must fight via the buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The principle of the system is mutual support. Now...I'll decide on the buddy's. First Naru and Sai. Second Sakura and myself."

"But.." Sakura was cut off by Yamato. "Sakura you are our only medical ninja. So that you are not inured yourself, I will be with you." Naru frowned at the news. Damn! She had to be with Sai! She glared at the black haired boy. He smile at her while giving he a little wave. "Hiya..." Naru growled and pointed her finger at him. "YAMATO-TAICHOU! WHY THE HELL AM I WITH..." Her voice trailed of as she saw the shadowed look the jounin was giving her. "Pardon...?" He asked kindly. Naru immediately gave up on the idea of getting a new partner.

"Keeping all of that in mind-" Yamato continued, his face impassive once again. "-This isn't exactly normal but...Tomorrow we'll spend a day on simulation for the team playing. I know nothing about all of you other than whats in your files. I'd like to know about things like your fighting methods, battle skills, and array of jutsu. And through getting to know eachother, smooth up your teamwork. You might think I'm being too serious, but that's how I do things...So put your all in it."

* * *

A/N:

Shichuu-Tou No Jutsu-- Four Pillar Prison

Mokuton Ninjutsu--I don't know actually, I think it has something to do with wood. If you know tell me, please.

Mokuton Shichuu Ka No Jutsu-- Wood Type Four Pillar House

Short chapter I know. I really wanted to get this one out though so you will have to deal with it. I might not be able to get one out anytime soon. I have to study for my drivers test all this week but I promise the next one will be much longer than this one. Any way sorry about spelling and grammar and all the other shit that's wrong with it. Send a flame if you want. Hope you like it!

Return to Top


End file.
